justshapesandbeatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hazards
Just Shapes & Beats is home to many hazards that can be easily predicted once learned. Some common hazards, such as lasers, are only used for their warnings and may not fire since there will likely be something to fill in for them (such as pistons extending in Vindicate Me). This table shows icons for characters you will find on this page. Superscript (higher small) letters are for all of that hazard in that level, while subscript (lower small) letters are for some of that hazard. Common Hazards Basic hazards found in most levels Black Holes Black Holes are common hazards in Just Shapes & Beats. They are large circles and are always forewarned by dotted rings indicating their initial radius. However, they can "overflow" this warning and expand beyond the warning. In some levels, the same black hole can be used several times. Such "recycled" black holes function as moving searchlights in Try This. Despite their name, they do not have any pulling force. There are exactly 71 dashes on a black hole's warning. Special Variant: Black Searchlight Black searchlights are moving reused black holes, only appearing in Try This. 'Appearances:' * Corrupted * Chronos * Milky Ways * Logic Gatekeeper * Long Live The New Fresh * New Game '(Brief) F * 'Termination Shock '(recycled) * 'Close To Me * Try This 'S * 'Houston * [[FOX|'FOX']]' '''F * 'HYPE W * '''Dance Of The Incognizant Pulse Bombs Pulse Bombs are spiked balls that are thrown in from the edges of the screen. When they explode, they fragment into particles that fly in all directions. Although they do not directly damage nearby players (aside from the particles) when they explode, it's best to keep your distance. Special Variants Hyper Bomb (Special 1) A hyper bomb is a pulse bomb that continues to inflate for a while before finally unleashing a huge flurry of projectiles. One such bomb is in Chronos. = Rod Bomb (Special 1B) = A rod bomb is a hyperbomb that detonates into rods that extend and then retract at the site of the "detonation". No other particles are unleashed. Pulse Square (Special 2) Pulse squares are squares that act similar to pulse bombs. Unlike pulse bombs, they can appear anywhere on the screen, detonate without destroying themselves, and release larger squares. They only appear in Core. = Mini Pulse Square (Special 2B) = Mini pulse squares are (needless to say) smaller, destroy themselves, and release squares that are the same size of their circular brethren's particles. Invisible Pulse Bombs (Special 3) Invisible pulse bombs explode without appearing; they are just the particle ring. They do not damage players before detonation, and other hazards often guide players away from where they will detonate. For example, Termination Shock's initial black holes have two locations for repeating particle rings in their centers (one each), and erupt with common blind spots (i.e. their combined eruption areas don't cover the whole screen, even the overflows) to keep players at a safe distance from the rings once they detonate. Pulse Plants (Special 4) Pulse plants are functionally identical to normal pulse bombs, but are much larger, rise out of water, look like Plant/Cacti heads, and only appear in Lycanthropy. Appearances: * Corrupted * [[Chronos|'Chronos']]' '''S1 * 'Milky Ways' * 'Logic Gatekeeper' * 'Long Live The New Fresh' * [[Termination Shock|'Termination Shock']]' S3 * [[Lycanthropy|'''Lycanthropy]] S4 * The Lunar Whale * Into The Zone * Legacy * Yokuman Stage * Commando Steve * First Crush ' * 'Tokyo Skies N S1 S2B * Houston '''S3 *HYPE S1B *Dance Of The Incognizant' *'Core S2 *On The Run' Lasers and Walls '''Lasers' and similar-acting Walls are two types of common hazards in Just Shapes & Beats. They cover an entire line across the screen, with walls being frequently thicker. The difference between the two is that lasers do not appear onscreen until they fire and leave the screen by narrowing away, while walls ease into the edge of the screen before firing and take a fraction of a second to retract; however, both are otherwise functionally identical. Walls are also slightly thicker than their warning and vibrate for a moment upon firing. Often, walls are used to restrict the play area (or forewarn of such a restriction). Special Variants Monodirectional Lasers (Special 1) Monodirectional lasers fire in only one direction and don't cover a whole line across the screen. Rotating Lasers (Special 2) Rotating lasers spin around an axis point. Neon Walls (Special 3) Neon walls have a neon grid-like appearance and only appear in Into the Zone. Their appearance and disappearance are instant, so normal walls mask those. Appearances: Tracks Tracks are harmful shapes (squares, circles, etc.) that follow a certain path. There are three types: sequencing tracks (shapes appear at the front and vanish at the back), moving tracks (actually move) and hybrid tracks (sequence while moving). Sometimes, these tracks have warnings that they are coming, but other times, they can come without it. Tracks can vary in speeds and can have straight or bent paths. 'Appearances' Projectiles Projectiles are shapes that go in one direction and come in many speeds, shapes, and sizes. They can be spawned on the edge or on a certain point on the screen. Spikeballs Spikeballs are the first hazard you encounter in the game. They spawn on the far right of the screen, and then travel to the left in varying speeds. They can columns. Wallspikes (Special 1) Wallspikes act the same way as normal spikeballs, but are large and travel in different directions. Most of thier sprites are offscreen. Appearances *'Corrupted ' *'Logic Gatekeeper'S1'➡⬅' ''' *Final Boss' *'Legacy ' *'Yokuman Stage ' *'Paper DollsS1➡⬅⬆⬇''' ''' *Commando Steve ' *'Houston ' *'Mortal Kombat' Squares Squares spawn on the edges of the screen and go in varying directions. They are usually spawned in groups, due to their tiny size. '''Appearances' *'Chronos ' *'Logic Gatekeeper ' *'Cascade ' *'Cool Friends ' *'The Lunar Whale ' *'Unlocked ' *'Wicked ' *'Yokuman Stage ' *'Paper Dolls ' *'Houston ' *'Mortal Kombat ' *'Crystal Tokyo' Rare Hazards More unique hazards that appear in only a few levels Irises Irises appear in Crystal Tokyo. They are functionally the opposite of black holes; they fill the whole screen except for the circle. A similar-functioning gun barrel view appears in Try This. Triangle gunners Gunners will move in from the right edge on the screen, then ease to a stop while turning white. They then shoot out a barrage of circles before leaving by sweeping left. Appearances * Chronos * Logic Gatekeeper Pistons Pistons are two squares joined together by a thin rectangle. One end of the piston can extend, covering more space. Sometimes, the squares on the ends can rotate, such as in The Lunar Whale. Pistons can be joined together, with one square acting as the centre. The centre may rotate, making the pistons joined to it rotate with it. Special Variants Piston Crosses (Special 1) Piston crosses are four pistons with a common center. All four pistons will extend at once. Piston Minigrids (Special 2) Piston minigrids are 3x3 grids of pistons, all joined to a common center. The center will pop in, then the heads, and then all nine pistons extend at once and immediately begin a slow retraction and a 90-degree spin during that retraction. When they fully retract, they stop spinning, flash, and vanish. Piston Flowers (Special 3) Piston "flowers" are twelve pistons with a common center. They "bloom" and retract clockwise, starting with the top piston. Slingshot Pistons (Special 4) Slingshot pistons act similar to the slingshot pillars from Termination Shock. They pop in, extend, and fling themselves. 'Appearances' *'Cool Friends '''S1 *'The Lunar Whale' N S2 S4 *'Vindicate Me S1 S3 Water Water is located on the ground. They can be created at the start of the level, or further into the level. Touching water will damage you. Water can be affected by other hazards, such as lasers, therefore creating waves. '''Appearances *'The Art Of War ' *'Dubwoofer Substep ' *'Lycanthropy ' Ceiling, floor and wall spikes Ceiling and wall spikes act as borders to the map, to keep the player from hiding in a corner. They are usually is associated with water levels. In levels where there is no water, they usually appear when the level is scrolling, forcing the player to move or else they will be caught up in the spikes. Those spikes usually appear on the beat only. 'Appearances' *'New Game ⬆' *'Dubwoofer Substep ⬇' *'Lycanthropy ➡⬅⬆⬇' *'On The Run ➡' Falling Spikes When ceiling spikes are present, sometimes spikes will fall from it. Falling spikes can affect water. When a spike has fallen, the spike regrows at the top. It's possible for the same spike to fall twice in a row. Tiny falling spikes appear in Barracuda, falling slower, in much greater numbers, and without warning. 'Appearances' * Barracuda * Dubwoofer Substep ''' *Lycanthropy ' Dance floors Dance floors are hazards that appears transparent first, then becomes harmful. They then stay for a while, then disappear. These hazards are stationary, and come in various shapes and sizes. 'Appearances' *'Milky Ways '- Squares *'Cheat Codes '- Squares *'Spectra '- Spinning hexagons *'Unlocked '- Squares *'Wicked '- Outlined squares with filled squares in them *'Dance Of The Incognizant '- Spinning Shurikens *'On The Run '- Shurikens *[[Core|'Core']]' '- Squares Sticks Sticks are thin rectangles with a circle at the tip of them. They give a warning first, and then appear and start moving. They can appear in the top or bottom of the screen, then start moving left or right. Termination Shock sticks look a bit different but act in a similar way. (They can also spawn at the left or right of the screen, and start moving up or down.) 'Appearances' *'Logic Gatekeeper ' *'Termination Shock S *Yokuman Stage' Slingshot Hazards Slingshot hazards are hazards that initially are immobile before suddenly sweeping in a direction after a short time. They can take different appearances. For example, Termination Shock uses pillars, with some being spiked and sweeping in the direction the spikes point, while The Lunar Whale slings extended pistons. '''Appearances' * TBA Rippling Squares Rippling squares are, as their name suggests, rippling squares. However, they are able to fire rapid sinewaves of particles. Appearances * [[Cheat Codes|'Cheat Codes']] * [[Clash|'Clash']] S Worm Worms are shapes with more shapes behind them, they curve around in a specific path Appearances * Barracuda '- Triangles, the head is outlined, while the body is filled * 'Annihilate '- Spiked circles, it is made to look like a centipede * 'FOX '''- Spiked Doughnuts Quad Shooter Quad shooters are four-way hazards that make the directions they face difficult (if not impossible) to pass through without dashing. '''Appearances * Try This - Lasers * Wicked - Square projectiles * A unique radiowave-shooting variant is available in the level editor. Shockwaves Shockwaves are often caused by other hazards or bosses. There are two kinds: ground shockwaves which are joined rounded pillars that get "higher" off their wall with more distance, and much rarer aerial shockwaves that only appear in Long Live the New Fresh and New Game. G stands for ground shockwaves and A stands for aerial shockwaves. B stand for both. Even shockwave (Special 1) This shockwave is like the ground shockwave, but doesn't get higher and stays the same height as the centre. Appearances For this list, harpoons (half arrows) and single arrows indcate part of the side and straight double arrows indicate the entire side for ground shockwaves, while either an arrow or a circle indicate aerial shockwaves (the circle for safe omnidirectional aerial shockwaves). (↼ shows that waves rise left and are on the top, ↽ for waves from the left and near the bottom, etc.) *'Long Live The New Fresh '- B (G↾↿; A ➡⬅⬆⬇) *'New Game' - B (G ⇈; A ◯) *'Termination Shock' - G ⇉⇇ *'Cheat Codes' - G ⇈ *'Close To Me' - G ⇈ *'Into The Zone' - G N S1 ⇈ ⇊ *'Final Boss' - B (G ⇈; A ◯) Level-Exclusive Hazards Hazards that only appear in one level Fired Arm In Long Live the New Fresh, the boss attacks by firing his arm, which flies to the wall and tunnels in, triggering an aerial shockwave and digging out debris. Orbiting Squares Near the end of New Game, tiny squares begin to orbit around the center of the screen. Parabolic Spikeballs In Lycanthropy, the boss summons spikeballs that follow a large arc. Custom Level-Only Hazards These are hazards that can be used in the level editor (exclusive only to a few). These may be implemented in future updates. Shockwave Bomb The Shockwave Bomb is a bomb that is thrown to the floor and detonated, releasing a shockwave to one side. There is text above it saying "BOOM!" World Map Hazards Hazards that appear on the world map, what sequences they appear in, and the closest in-level equivalent Water Closest In-Level Counterpart: Itself Punch Press Closest In-Level Counterpart: Pistons